The Secret Meeting
by LostOne125
Summary: Jacob/Edward. boyxboy. The title pretty much says it all. A secret meeting between Jacob and Edward, where they hide away from others to express their love. One-Shot?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Secret Meeting**

Edward sat up on the branch of the tree, looking up at the sky. It was a cloudy night. The clouds hung heavily over the moon. The stars shone brightly, reminding Edward of little pin pricks of silver in the vast sky.

His eyes wondered back down over the forest floor.

He was waiting patiently for his companion. He smelled him first, a sweet and musky smell. A smell he had come to love and obsess over these past few weeks.

Then he heard the footsteps or paw prints. However you want to say it.

He looked down and saw a large brown wolf looking up at him. He quickly and gracefully jumped down from the tree branches, landing in front of the wolf.

The wolf was sitting back on its hind legs, staring at Edward. Its head cocked to the side in amusement.

He walked over to the wolf and began to scratch behind the ear. He heard a whiny noise and smiled.

"You want to phase back, now," Edward asked, a grin spreading across his face.

'_Not, if you keep scratching my ear like that_,' Jacob thought back to Edward.

Edward just continued to smile and then he pulled away, earning a low growl from Jacob.

Jacob started to move behind a tree to change, but he stopped at Edward's voice.

"Are you afraid to phase in front of me? Afraid I might ravish you?" he said teasingly.

'_Yeah, can't risk you raping me in the woods?_'Jacob thought.

Edward chuckled at this and replied, "I'd never do that."

Jacob the wolf seemed to roll his eyes at him. This sight amused Edward to no end.

He waited, as Jacob went behind the tree and phased. He came back dressed in jeans and nothing else. His tan skin seemed to glow even more against the background of the forest. His muscles rippled, as he wiped the dirt off his pants.

He looked up and noticed Edward staring at him, intently.

Jacob smiled cheekily at him. "Did you miss me?"

Edward immediately went into Jacob's arms. He pressed his lips into Jacob's neck and murmured, "What do you think?"

Jacob wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist and pulled him closer to his warm body.

"I missed you, too," Jacob whispered against his ear, feeling the shiver run down Edward's back.

They stayed like that for a while, searching for reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

Edward pulled back a little, and kissed Jacob. Jacob's tongue came out eagerly to play, sliding along the other boy's lips.

The vampire opened his mouth to allow him entrance. Their tongues swirled around each other.

Edward bought Jacob's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it gently, getting a drawn out moan from the wolf.

They pulled a part, both panting harshly. Their foreheads pressed against each other, cold against warm, ice against fire, etc.

Jacob pulled away and tugged Edward's arm to follow him.

Jacob sat down, leaning against a tree. Edward situated himself between his long legs, his back pressed against his bare chest. The heat from his chest seeped into Edward's shirt, making him feel warm and safe.

Edward leaned his head back on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob secured his arms around his vampire.

They leaned into each other, forgetting everything else for the moment. They didn't have to speak right now; it was an escape for both of them. The silence and small noises of the forest was a welcome friend.

Time passed, who knows how much, as they enjoyed each other's company.

Edward hesitated before he broke the silence.

"Do they know, yet?" he asked.

Jacob sighed, his warm breath fluttering across Edward's neck.

"No, it's getting harder and harder to hide it from them (his pack). I don't think I can keep this up, Edward. They're always wondering why I don't phase with them anymore. I'm running out of excuses."

Edward ran his comfortingly hand over the hand that was currently resting on his stomach.

"I'm sorry. I haven't told anyone either. I'm not sure how they will react."

Jacob held him a little tighter. "Does Bella suspect anything?"

Edward actually flinched at her name. He felt so awful about lying to Bella, but what could he do? He didn't want to tell her. Honestly, he was afraid of what she might do. He didn't want to hurt her.

"No," he replied, wearily.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring her up like that." Edward patted his hand, soothingly.

"It's alright. You can ask me about whatever you want."

He craned his neck to place a chaste kiss on Jacobs's lips. He pulled away from Jacob and stared into his eyes.

The brown orbs were a tumult of emotions: fear, worry, sadness, lust, and love. He read the younger boy's thoughts and he knew what Jacob wanted to ask, so he waited for him to say something, turning his eyes back upon the forest.

"What are we going to do, Ed?"

Edward inwardly smiled at the use of Jacob's nickname for him, but the question bought him back to the real world.

"I really don't know. I mean we could tell everyone, but I don't know if I'm ready."

Jacob nodded in agreement, after all it had only been a few weeks, since they realized their love and Jacob imprinted on him.

"I don't think I'm ready for that either," Jacob answered.

"They will have to know eventually. I don't think I can keep leading Bella on."

Jacob shifted behind him. "I think my leg's falling asleep."

Edward chuckled and stood up, before reaching down and helping Jacob to his feet.

"It's time for you to go home, anyway," Edward stated, concern in his tone.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Alright, Alright, mom."

They embraced for one last moment and shared a passionate kiss, before pulling apart.

"We do need to tell everyone, Jacob. It's the only way we can be really be together."

"I know. I know. You're right. I just don't want them to stop me from seeing you. I don't think I'll be able stand it," he said his eyes on the ground, a blush on his cheeks.

Edward smiled and placed a hand on Jacob's face, coaxing the wolf's eyes to meet his own.

"Nothing can stop me from being with you, Jacob Black. I won't let it."

At that, Jacob smiled and bought Edward into a back-breaking hug. He finally released him, after a few minutes.

He went behind the tree and phased. He came back around to face his love.

'_I'll see you later then._'

Then Jacob took off deep into the woods, his wolf frame getting lost in the forest and the darkness.

'_Yes, later_,' Edward thought to himself, taking off into the woods.

Already, he was looking forward to the next time that he would get to see his soul mate again.

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
